This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Lycopene derivative has been also shown to increase insulin sensitivity in cell cultures and improve insulin resistance in animal models of type 2 diabetes and in obese and lean Zucker rats. Data about the effect of oral administration of lycopene on peripheral insulin sensitivity in human is still unknown. We hypothesize that Lycopene and/or soy isoflavones can improve the ability of insulin to lower blood sugar. The objective of this study is to measure the effect of 12 weeks treatment with tablets containing Tomato Lycopene, Soy Isoflavones or a combination of the two, on the ability of insulin to lower blood sugar. We will ask healthy volunteers to participate in this study. Each volunteer and have skinfolds measured to estimate content of fat in the body. Weight and height will also be measured during the admission. In the morning, after overnight fast, each volunteer will have a test called euglycemic-hyperinsulinemic clamp. This test allows measuring how well insulin works in decreasing blood sugar. We will then give the volunteer either a capsule that contains lycopene, isoflavone, a premix of the two or 2 different capsules with lycopene and isoflavones (not pre-mixed). At the end of 12 weeks each volunteer will again be given the same tests done on first admission. If our study confirms that tomato lycopene and/or soy isoflavones can improve the ability of insulin to lower blood sugar, this treatment could be used in persons who are at risk or who have already developed diabetes.